Phoenix Prologue
by TAstars
Summary: This story is about my OC, Phoenix, who learns she is the heir to a kingdom. Her Uncle, the King of Noreric, takes her to a party where she meets... you guessed it! The six princes from Be My Princess! This is only the prologue, it will be the starting point for each prince's story. This is my first fanfiction, and I can't wait to hear your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own BMP!
1. Prologue Part I: The Clover

Prologue Part I: The Clover

I still couldn't process what was happening to me. Two months ago, I started my transfer at Charles University, in Charles Kingdom. I was just a normal American girl from Kansas, of all states! (And I better not here any joke references from the Wizard of Oz, or else I swear...)

Anyways! My name is Adele Phoenix Hendrickson, but you can just call me Phoenix. I turned 21 before I came to Charles. I am a very tall girl at 6' 1'', with plenty of curves. I have long dark brown hair with hints of red, and golden eyes with brown specks in them. My complexion is better than average though I have quite a few freckles, and I have a nice tan from the summer sun.

I grew up on a farm in Kansas, and now as I stand before the King of Noreric, I hear I am the heir to his throne! He's gotta be kidding me! But the longer I stare into his serious gray eyes and wait for him to say he's joking the more I am starting to believe him.

~)~~~~

It all started a few days ago. I had just finished my classes on Thursday and was walking home through the park. I saw an old man doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I approached.

"I'm fine." The old man said between coughs.

"How about we go have a seat over there?" I ask as I lead him to the bench. He's stopped coughing, and is smiling at me.

" Thank you, Miss. I hope I'm not bothering you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were alright." I told him with a smile.

His eyes narrowed in at my neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked sounding somewhat amazed.

"Oh, it's a family heirloom. I received it on my sixteenth birthday from my parents. Why do you..." Although, what I really wanted to do was ask why he cared about my necklace.

He started coughing again so I rubbed his back. I remember when my grandfather was still alive, he liked it when I would rub his back when he coughed. Once his coughing fit subsided, he started talking again.

"What is your name Miss?" He asked.

I was confused by this sudden question, but before I could try to answer him a man in a black suit came running up to us. "Sir! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine." He then turned his attention back to me, "Miss, your name?" He asked with more authority.

I was so dumbstruck I answered, "Adele Hendrickson."

"Adele it was pleasure to meet you. Here is my phone number, call if you ever need anything." He said motioning to his subordinate, who then handed me a card with a number on it.

"Really you don't have to do this..." I told him, trying to give it back to him.

"Nonsense! You're the girl who saved my life!" He said with a smile, looking better than before.

"But-" I tried again.

"No buts! Just take it." He said gently and patted my head. "Good-bye! I hope to see you again soon, Adele!" He said as he and his subordinate walked to the entrance of the park where I saw a black limo waiting.

"Weird. Oh well." I said as I placed the card in my pocket.

I continued home to my apartment, with no other odd occurrences that day.

~)~~~~

Friday. No classes, no homework. The perfect day, right? Or so I thought.

I had some shopping to do and as soon as I left my apartment I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed. I would glance around every once in a while, but nothing out of the ordinary. Until, I noticed two nicely dressed men across the street looking in at the store I was in.

They looked like identical twins. Platinum blonde spiky hair, pale, and tall. One was dressed in gray and the other in black, both with splashes of orange, and black sunglasses on. The glasses wouldn't seem so odd if it weren't for the fact that it was so cloudy out.

I finished my shopping and continued toward the park where I met the old man yesterday. Now I could tell they were following me. As soon as I rounded the entrance I ran.

Unfortunately, I am a total klutz! Running, with a lot of bags, and possibly my life depending on it; yeah, not good when you're a klutz. That's when the klutziness is more likely to come out.

I made it to the halfway point when I tripped. I hit my head pretty good, and blacked out. When I regained consciousness, I was looking up at the two guys who were tailing me. They were no longer wearing their sunglasses, so I could see their ice blue eyes. One looked worried, the other amused.

"Are you alright?" The worried one asked. He had an odd yet familiar accent. Where is he from?

"I guess we aren't very good at our job. You noticed us pretty quickly." The amused one said in the same accent and handed me a handkerchief.

"Huh?" I asked looking dumbly at it.

"Your head. It's bleeding." When he said that I put my hand to my forehead, and had blood on my fingertips when I pulled away and looked. I took the handkerchief and pressed it to the wound.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"The better question is...Are you Adele Hendrickson?" The amused one asked, and my eyes narrowed when he said my name. _How do they know who I am?_

"Idiot! It's obvious this is Adele. She's wearing the necklace and the mark is on her ankle!" The serious one smacked his brother. _My necklace and birthmark?_

"No need for violence! _He's_ already going to be pissed that she was hurt on our watch." The amused one answered somewhat calmly.

"Who's _he_?" I asked.

"Well it couldn't be helped! She's the one running away!" The serious one retorted.

"Oh? But it'll still be_our _fault!" The amused one was angry now.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, but they ignored me and kept going back and forth. "Stop arguing!" Still nothing. _Alright_. my head already hurt, and now I was getting even more pissed off by the second.

I got up and walked up to the quibbling brothers, put a hand behind each one's head, and smacked their heads.

They turned and looked at me. "OW!" They said in unison rubbing their foreheads, which already had red marks.

"What was that for?!" The amused one asked.

"For ignoring me!" I retorted loudly.

"Sorry, Princess." The amused one bowed. _What?_

"Huh?!" I could feel the shock on my face.

"IDIOT! She wasn't supposed to know that yet!"

"She'll find out sooner or later anyways. Just act surprised when you find out from _him_, okay?" The amused one turned back to me and looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Would you just tell me what's going on?" I asked looking away from him.

"Just come with us so he can explain. Please? It's better if you come willingly. Because we were told to bring you by force if necessary." He gave me a serious look and tone at the end.

"Who are you?" I asked again, dodging the question to get my bearings.

"Oh! We completely forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Tarmo, and this is my brother Onni." Tarmo said taking my hand and shaking it.

"We can become better acquainted on the plane. Please come with us the easy way?" Onni asked.

"I guess that's the only way to get answers. Plus, I already hurt myself trying to get away." I looked down at the ground. This wasn't a very hard choice, but it was definitely the weird one.

"Good girl." Onni smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand away.

"Let's go, Adele." Tarmo took my arm, put it in his, and escorted me to a limo.

"You said plane? Shouldn't I get some of my things?" I asked looking back in the direction of my apartment.

"You'll have everything you could need at our destination." Onni told me matter-o-factly.

"O-okay." I said as I got in the limo.

~)~~~~

During the plane ride I slept, because the brothers wouldn't answer any of my questions. Though while drifting in and out of consciousness, I could hear Onni talking to someone on the phone. I thought I heard the words '_His Majesty.' _They already called me a princess, so that shouldn't be all too surprising.

What _was_ surprising was the view of Noreric Castle on the drive to the front doors. _Why am I here?_

I stood dumbstruck in front of the door, frozen to the spot. _What should I do?_ Before I could come to a conclusion the twins came up on either side of me and each took an arm walking into the castle.

"What are you guys doing? Let me go!" I said as I struggled.

They ignored my struggles and continued walking until they entered through some thick, ornate double doors. I looked forward and saw a man, close to 40 getting up from his throne. My eyes widened.

"Phoenix?" The king asked as he moved towards me. _How did he know my nickname?_

I just stood there looking at him. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"You boys can let her go." He said to the twins.

"No can do, Your Majesty. She's a runner." Tarmo told him. The king made a motion with his hand.

I heard the doors closing behind me with a resounding thud. I knew with that sound there was no more running away from what was about to happen.

The king nodded to the twins who then released me, and took some steps back. Once they had distanced themselves from me, the king hugged me.

"Phoenix! It's been too long! You've become quite the beauty!" He said looking me in the face. My golden eyes met his gray ones. He had light brown hair with no traces of gray, and a strong, regal face. He looked like a king. The king seemed ecstatic to see me.

"Do I know you?" I finally spoke.

"Well, I guess you were pretty young the last time I saw you. Though, I did want to see you more these past few years. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be." He said sadly. "I'm King Erik Makinen, but you can call me Uncle." The king told me with a smile.

"EH?" I was confused.

"You are the princess of Noreric, Phoenix." He told me seriously.

"What?!" I was completely confused now.

"Because I never married and had an heir of my own, our laws dictate that the one from the royal bloodline bearing the mark shall be the heir." He looked me in the eyes. _Mark?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Now don't play dumb, Phoenix. You have a small birthmark of a three-leaf clover on your right ankle. Nonetheless, it's there, and that's the sign of the worthy heir." He said solemnly.

"That's such a stupid law!" I finally said. To know who is right to be next in line by a birthmark? This is crazy.

"Also, it's why you have the Eye of Odin." He said looking at my neck.

"Then take it back! I don't need it!" I said taking it off and tried giving it to him.

He shook his head and put his hands up in front of him.

"I can't! It's yours to wear and have." He looked slightly frightened.

"I don't want it! Here!" I thrust it into his hands.

"AHH!" He cried in pain and dropped the necklace.

"What happened?" I asked. I could see the twins coming closer in case their lord was hurt.

"It burnt me. Only the heir or the one put in charge of its possession can safely touch it." He looked down at it, and I followed his gaze. It didn't look right; it looked like a burnt ball on a chain. I bent down and retrieved it off the ground. As soon as I touched it, it changed its appearance back to being that of a clear marble-like pendant.

"AH!" I tossed it up in the air, but caught it on the way down.

"SEE?" He asked. _So maybe there was more to this than I originally thought_. I put the necklace back on.

"Okay, so maybe it's not all that crazy." I said looking down at the ground.

"Phoenix?" He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "You are the princess of this kingdom. I need you to understand that. You have obligations and training to do. It's going to be tough, but I know you can do it." The king told me with a smile.

"Why now?" I asked him.

"You're 21, right? You had your birthday this summer. Your parents made a promise. To allow them to raise you, then once you turned 21, I could have you and make you into a princess."

"But I have college!" I said.

"You could go here. It's simple enough to transfer."

"But Charles is the best for art." I told him.

"You're not going to be an easy one are you? You haven't changed at all." He said with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You really came and saw me when I was younger?" I asked.

"Yes. You would constantly disappear to your elderly neighbor's home and worry your mother to death. Also, there was the bird incident…"

"Okay I believe you…Uncle." I said tentatively.

He gave me another hug and smile. "I'm so happy to hear you call me that. I haven't had any relatives to spend time with." Uncle looked like a sad puppy.

"So, how are we going to go about training because I'll have to go back tomorrow if I want to be able to do homework, and go to class Monday?"

"Alright. How about during your school breaks you come here to study, and you'll come whenever there is an event. Like next Saturday there is a ball, you will attend, but no one can know you are a princess. I just want you to go to get used to these sorts of events. How does that sound?" Uncle asked me.

"Next week?!" _That's too soon!_

"Well, you're at your best when you're thrown into them." Uncle knows me too well.

I nodded numbly.

"Boys, take her to her room." Uncle told the twins, and started back towards his throne. He stopped and turned before they reached me, "By the way, these are your butlers, I'm sure you already know their names. They will also keep an eye on you from now on." He said and went to his throne.

Onni pulled me by the arm out of the room and took me somewhere else in the castle with Tarmo following behind to make sure I didn't get away.

"Here you are, Princess." Onni opened the door to a room.

Inside was a white sheeted, queen sized bed with a canopy of sheer red material. The room was bigger than my whole apartment. It had a red window seat, and plenty of big windows with red sheer curtain like my canopy. There was a black desk with a matching black chair with red cushioning. There was a black bookcase that took up the whole wall parallel to my bed. The room was feminine, yet full of reds, oranges, blacks, and whites.

"WOW!" It definitely suited me. "Is this mine?"

"Yes His Majesty decorated it with you in mind. He was quite pleased with it too." Tarmo said with a smile.

"Really?" _The king must really care about me._

"The closet is this door, and the on-suite bathroom is that other door." Tarmo, pulled me over to the closet door, and opened it.

"OH MY GOSH!" I thought I was in heaven. My closet was the size of a normal office. The clothes were organized by season and color, and there was a wall of just shoes. There was even a vanity in there which after being shown, had a drawer that held make-up. It even beat Mia's closet from _Princess Diaries 2_. That's saying something.

"Which gown do you want to wear next week?" Onni asked from the door.

"I completely forgot about that." I said looking at the dresses. They were all my size. _Figures._ After looking at each dress, I kept coming back to the red A-line dress with red beading on the bodice and orange godets in the skirt. It reminded me of fire. It was perfect.


	2. Prologue Part II: The Ball

Prologue Part II: The Ball

The week went by with no problems. I talked to Uncle everyday, to assure him I was alive and well. Although, I had begun to catch glimpses of a certain pair of blondes.

After the first day, I decided to start making a game out of it. Getting away from them and seeing how long it would take them to find me again. Even without telling them, they picked up on it being a game and not me intentionally trying to lose them. So they were fine with it.

~)~~~~

It was Friday, and I would be leaving this afternoon to go to Noreric. On Saturday, was the party at Noble Micheal. Again, I had no classes so I was just enjoying the day off, and really playing with the twins. It had been raining earlier this morning, but once it quit the game was on. They had already located me twice, and when they find me again, then it would be time to leave for the airport.

I wasn't sure why, but I ducked into a flower shop. The brother butlers already learned all my favorite places to sneak off to during the week. So I knew I would have to choose somewhere unlikely for myself. I wasn't huge on flowers, I love to look at them and didn't mind receiving them. I just wasn't big on actually caring for them. Even though I have some plants in my apartment, they are the only ones who do well with me, because they use little to no care at all.

"How beautiful." I heard a man's voice from behind me. I turned and saw him looking at me. _Huh? Was he talking about me? Or the flowers?_

He smiled at me, holding out a red rose, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful young lady." He had strait somewhat short hair that could be considered white, it was so light, and mesmerizing purple eyes. This good looking stranger was taller than me, which was automatically impressive to me. He was dressed nicer than most of the guys I went to college with. I could tell they were all designer brands. Although, he was a bit odd, it came off as cute to me. I loved these type of compliments, and was a readaholic and total hopeless romantic.

I glanced at the rose, and tentatively took it.

He gave me a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?" He asked. I didn't know why, but he looked strangely familiar. Like I've seen his face before. I shook my head in response.

"You know, if you listen hard enough, it almost seems like you can hear whispers from beautiful flowers like these. Hearing that, I came to this shop, and here, this beautiful flower..." He reached his hand to my cheek. I must be dreaming this guy up. I feel like he just stepped out of a William Shakespeare play. I stepped away from him going outside of the shop.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to make myself stop. I feel as if I'm being drawn to you like a bee to a flower." He said with small smile.

Before I could answer I noticed some black limos drive by. _How odd. _One came too close and hit a puddle. The man before me was going to be soaked. Without any thought, I grabbed him and turned him, as if we were dancing, and in doing so I would received the onslaught of the spray. _AH! COLD!_

I could feel my eyes widen from the shock of the cold water, and felt as some mud was also hit me. I stiffened. Now that I was thinking about it. I was wearing my favorite red leather jacket. It was my birthday present from my mother. I bit my lip.

"Are you alright? Why would you do that?" I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine, I just acted on instinct." I said with a somewhat forced smile. I would need to get this to a dry cleaners pronto.

The limo that hit the puddle stopped. The driver got out. He had somewhat spiky light brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white button-up, black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He dressed in a similar fashion to my butlers.

Speaking of which, I took a quick survey of my surroundings. Nope, they haven't shown up yet, unless they became better at hiding. I hope I can make it to a dry cleaners before they find me.

"Please forgive me. Were you struck, miss." The man asked as he approached. He looked past me and saw the man I protected from the splash. "Oh..." _Do they know each other?_ I looked back and forth between them.

"What is taking so long?" I heard an angry voice come from the opening door as another man came out. He was even taller than the man I met. He had brown shoulder-length wavy hair, and blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He had a broad frame, and was dressed in very formal attire, as if he were going to a party._Surely, he isn't going to be at the party tomorrow?_ It was a black jacket with white fur trimmed around the collar and cuffs, over a red shirt, white pants, and black tall boots.

"Forgive me sir. This young lady here was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and..." The butler continued. I had no doubt in my mind that this must be one of the six princes and his butler.

"Mud?" He looks at me and I turn around for him to see my back. Since my back was to him I couldn't gauge his reaction. I could feel the sun drying my jacket. _I need to get going. If I want to save it I need to hurry! _He looked beyond me, noticing the other man. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luke, you take care of this." He then takes his leave back to the limo.

_No apology? What a jerk! _My eyes narrowed as I watched him get in.

"Please accept our apologies, miss. You must allow us to pay to replace your damaged clothes. Here take this." Luke hands me a credit card. _Seriously? _I was about to object and give it back when-

"Let's go!" The prince yelled.

"A-at once sir!" Luke ran to the limo and started driving without giving us a backwards glance.

I was somewhat shocked with what just happened. Then I heard laughter, and turned to see the man laughing.

"He just never changes..." He said. If the other man was a prince, then this must be... Charles' Prince Edward!

The realization hit me. I remembered seeing him on the news all these past months. I can't believe I've met the prince here of all places!

"Here, let me help you. Turn around." He asked gently and turned me so my back was to him. He started wiping at the mud on my jacket.

"Thank you, but I really should be going if I want to save it!" I turned and looked at him. I can't believe a prince is wiping mud off me.

"I am sorry, though. Your lovely outfit was ruined just for me." I could see the troubled look in his eyes. _No! He looks like a sad little puppy!_

"No, it's not your fault. Please, don't worry." I gave him a reassuring smile. As I was looking at him, something past his shoulder caught my eye.

Two blonde heads were sticking out of a bush across the street. _How long have they been there for?! How much did they see?_ I could feel my eyes widening. Edward started to turn to look behind him. The twins ducked back into the bush, and I stopped him.

"NO!"

"What's going on? What's behind me?" Edward asked, seeming to want to look even more now than before.

"It's nothing! I'm just playing a game with some friends, which was why I was at the flower shop, hiding. But it seems they've caught up to me. So really I must be off!" I started speed walking away from Edward, towards the nearest cleaners I knew of.

"Wait! I don't even know your name! Or if I'll ever see you again!" He called starting to follow, when I saw what looked like a butler, most likely his, tug on his arm.

"Don't worry! You will!" I said with a smile as I turned the corner. Before I got completely around I saw a surprised look on his face and then a soft smile.

Ten minutes later at the cleaners. "You got here just in time." The cashier said taking my jacket. I could care less about my jeans, and my shoes would clean off easily enough. I smiled. _Thank God!_

"It'll be around 200 Cruz." The cashier said. My eyes widened. _Wait a minute! _

I took the credit card from Luke from my pocket and handed it over. _They did say to use it to get new clothes. _All I care about is keeping this jacket in good condition. My mother spent quite a bit for it. Plus, it has sentimental value that is irreplaceable.

"Hm?" The cashier looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, I just thought it weird that this card is from Liberty Kingdom."

_So he's the prince from Liberty. I can't remember what his name was, though. Oh well._ I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a friend's. They said to use it for this." I said simply.

"That's a nice friend." The cashier handed me back the card. I heard the bell jingle as more customers came in. Or so I thought. I turned and jumped.

"Phoenix! We found you!" Tarmo called with a smile and threw his hands in the air.

I face palmed, and shook my head. "How much did you guys see?" I asked.

"Everything from you taking the mud bath." Onni answered simply. _Dang, I didn't even notice them._

"Now that you're jacket is taken care of, let's go back to your apartment so you can change for the trip." Tarmo came and put an arm around my shoulders walking me out of the store.

"It'll be ready in a week!" The cashier called.

"Thank you!" I replied.

~)~~~~

"So Phoenix met Princes Edward and Keith?" King Erik asked.

Phoenix had arrived late in the afternoon, ate supper, and retired early to get her sleep.

"Yes, Prince Edward seemed quite taken with her." Onni informed His majesty.

"Really? Good." King Erik smiled.

"What about Prince Keith?" Tarmo asked.

That brought a grimace to the King's face. "I would prefer they keep their distance. He's the most pompous prince there is. Also, he's from Liberty. You know there is bad blood between our countries." His clouded expression suddenly cleared. "Besides, Phoenix has yet to meet the other princes, I'm sure one of them is bound to win her heart."

"Do you really want that Your Majesty?" Tarmo asked.

"All I care about is that Phoenix is happy, and in good hands."

The butlers nodded in agreement. In only a week, Phoenix had won them completely over. She was a handful, but it was never boring with her around.

~)~~~~

We boarded the plane at noon, and would be arriving at Noble Micheal's by late afternoon. We would then get ready, and by that time be ready to attend the ball.

I would be wearing what I called my "fire" dress. Uncle got a huge laugh out of that. I did have a question that had been bothering me.

"Why am I constantly seeing the colors black, white, red, and orange?" I asked Uncle who looked amused by my question.

"You are both observant and unobservant at the same time, Phoenix. Have you looked at our family crest?" He asked. I thought about it. _Have I?_

"It's this." He showed me the crest on his jacket. _DUH!_ "It's represents our family's history. The Noreric ring represents protection, the swords represents the four heirs we lost to America, and the fighting spirit of our family. Then here in the middle is what?" He asked with a bemused smile.

_Wait a minute!_ "A phoenix?!" I can't believe it.

"It's why you are named Adele Phoenix. Once your parents knew you were an heir they named you Adele, which means noble. Phoenix because of this symbol." He smiled and put his hand to my head and rubbed it.

I noticed something about the flaming bird. "! There's a clover on it's chest!"

"Yes. The phoenix, as you know, is a bird that burns up in death, but out of its ashes is reborn. Just like our family. The successive bloodline might die, but then it pulls someone from within the family who bears the mark of the clover. Which is why its our crest, and what you're named after."

"My parents said I was named after Phoenix, Arizona." I told him blatantly.

Uncle laughed and ruffled my hair. "They only came up with that so no one would really question it."

"What do you mean about the four heirs lost to America?" I asked him. Truly interested in my father's family history. My father was never one to really talk much about himself and his family.

"Well, back when King Henry the V was on the throne. There was unrest amongst the people. At that time, there was a rumor that they might rebel and kill the heirs so there wouldn't be anyone to succeed the throne. So Henry sent his sons away to start over in America."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"My last name makes more sense now. I mean, I knew it was from Henry's Rich Sons, that they got Hendrickson. So this makes even more sense." I nodded along.

"But Phoenix, remember, you are now a Makinen." Uncle said.

"I know. Can't it be hyphened?"

"I don't really care. As long as you take your royal name. Although for the party tonight, go by your American name. You won't be introduced as the heir of Noreric until you complete your princess training. So no letting it slip, under _any _circumstance."

"Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die. I really don't want to stick a needle in my eye. Yet, if it comes to be a lie, then you'll know why, I must die... I can keep going if you like?" I asked.

Uncle was laughing so hard tears were coming out. "Your mother... wasn't...kidding...about you...with rhyming. You're...quite the poet." He managed between laughs.

"Thank my mother, and don't I know it!" I smiled big at him.

"Hahaha." I let Uncle get his laughs out.

"You never mentioned the colors." I told him.

"Yes, you're quite right. Orange and red for the flames of the phoenix, black because that's the color of something burnt by fire, and white for innocence and snow in our land." He told me. I nodded, it all made perfect sense.

~)~~~~

The plane ride went smoothly, and we were soon at Noble Micheal, named after the generations of men of the same name. The current Noble Micheal was the 13th lord of the castle, and I heard he would soon be having his 100th birthday soon; which translated to another party. The castle was huge, taking up most of the land it was on. It was said that only royals and nobles could be married here, and as the legend goes, the couple will have eternal happiness. _I'll probably be married here._ The thought came of its on accord. _Why am I thinking about marriage?_ I was shocked with myself.

We were shown to our rooms and I was soon ready for the ball with the help of the maids. _Wow!_ I looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. _I could get used to being pampered like this. _I felt like I was a movie star or model.

I stepped outside, expecting Uncle to be there waiting. _Where is he?_ I started wandering down the hall looking for him. He said he would be outside my room when I was ready and we would go into the party together.

I wasn't watching where I was going and WHAM! "I'm sooo sorry!" I said looking up into a pair of sky blue eyes. He had straight golden hair, pale skin, strong cheekbones and nose, and was dressed up in a white formal jacket with gold epaulets on the shoulders, a red sash with medals on it, blue pants, and black dress shoes. _Is he one of the princes?_

"I'm also sorry. I wasn't paying much attention, either. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before." He said kindly in a slight British accent.

I nodded my head. "This is my first time to one of these things. I was looking for my Uncle." I told him.

"WILS?! Talking with a woman?! Do my eyes deceive me?" I heard a male voice with a Spanish accent call from down the hall. A man with dark curly brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a nice smile came up to us. He was as tall as Wils, and was wearing a red jacket with a black collar and shirt front with gold buttons and black cuffs, a white sash with medals at his shoulder, white dress pants, and black knee-high boots.

"I told you not to call me that." Wils was slightly upset with this newcomer.

"...So are you going to introduce me to the lovely lady?" He turned his eyes to me.

"I'm hardly in the position to make proper introductions. Excuse me." With that said, Wils left.

"Ahh, I scared him off. Oh well, looks like its just you and me, my dear." He said with a big smile. "I guess this must be fate. Me, meeting you here like this. Are you going in?" He asked.

"Well..." _Should I wait for Uncle? ...I'm sure he won't mind._ I gave him a smile. "I would be honored."

"No, it's my honor, to be escorting such a beautiful lady as yourself." He had a huge grin on his face.

Once inside, my escort excused himself, though he looked like he didn't want to leave me. I assured him, I would be fine. After he left I realized I didn't get his name. I took in my surroundings and saw Uncle across the ballroom talking with an older man than himself. _Maybe another king?I shouldn't interrupt. _

A waitress with red champagne came by. As I reached for a glass another hand touched the same one I was reaching for. The owner of the hand didn't seem the slightest bothered by the contact. He had somewhat spiky blue-black hair and purplish gray eyes. He looked solemn, and was wearing a white jacket, pants, and shoes, with the only additional color being a blue sash with medals.

I watched as he downed the glass and soon took another. _Should he really be drinking this much so early?_ I looked quizzically at him. Eventually he acknowledged my presence.

"What? Have you never seen someone drink before?" He sounded slightly bored with practically no hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, I've seen people drink before. I was just wondering if you should be drinking so much so early into the party?" I told him honestly.

He arched his eyebrow at me, and before he could answer another voice interrupted. "What great manners you have. Instead of saying hello, you're here with alcohol and women." He had straight brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He looked somewhat younger than most of the other princes I met. He was wearing a black jacket with gold designs on it, a red sash with medals black pants, and tall black boots.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The drinker asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Nothing in particular." The younger one answered.

The drinker sighed. "I don't know how you can put up with being put on parade like this." He said sounding somewhat sad.

"We don't have a choice, do we? It's our civil duty, so come, we need to be going."

The drinker nods, "I know." He got up and joined the younger one. "Goodbye. I hope to talk to you later." He said as they then left. _Although he doesn't look like he wanted to, maybe, he's just bad at showing his emotions?_

There was then a voice calling for everyone's attention. He then introduced the six princes of the closest, and most powerful kingdoms.

He first introduced Prince Edward of Charles, the one I met at the flower shop. Next was Prince Wilfred of Philip, who I bumped into in the hall. After him, was Prince Keith of Liberty, whose limo got me covered in mud. After him, was Prince Roberto of Alteria, the one who escorted me into the party. Next was Prince Joshua of Dres Van, the drinker. Last, was Prince Glenn of Oriens, who retrieved Prince Joshua.

Even though, I suspected as much, it was still surprising that these six would be kings. I would have liked to get closer to talk to Edward. I knew he would be surprised to see me, but there was a hoard of women begging for a dance with them all. It was kind of sad, how pathetic these women looked, although I admired that they had the guts to ask. You wouldn't see me begging for a dance. One, of course being, I'm totally terrified of rejection and preferred the traditional way, of the guy asking the girl. Two, I can't dance, especially anything classical. And three, I didn't want to have everyone's eyes on me and a prince as we danced, if he could get me out on the dance floor that is.

I hadn't noticed how close I was to the throng of women when one of them pushed me and I fell flat on my face. _OW!Wait why did it suddenly get so quiet?_ I took a glance up and looked into Prince Edward's face. I felt my cheeks go red as soon as I saw him blushing and shocked.

He held his hand out to me. "I know you said I would see you, but I didn't think you would mean this." He said with a kind smile.

I graciously took his hand, and allowed him to help me up. He was in his formal attire. A white high-collared ruffled button-down shirt, a blue jacket, a red sash with medals, black pants, and black boots. It really suited him.

Prince Roberto was close behind, "You know her, Ed?" He was shocked.

The other princes closed in, interested to know more."Well we met yesterday, but I didn't get your name." Prince Edward looked at me with a look that asked me to tell him.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. It was very improper of me. I'm Adele Hendrickson, but you may call me Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Prince Roberto tried my name out. "It's such a cool nickname! I can't beat that!" He seemed slightly sad about that.

"For once?" Prince Wilfred asked. "Honestly, it's nice to see someone stump Roberto. He's constantly giving us ridiculous nicknames." All the others, except for Edward, nod in agreement.

"Wils?! I thought you liked your nickname?" Prince Roberto acted wounded.

I muffle my laughter with a hand to my mouth.

"So how did you two meet?" Prince Keith asked, yet he looked like he really didn't care.

"You met her yesterday too, Prince Keith." Prince Keith looked lost. "She's the one you got mud all over." Prince Edward stated calmly. Prince Keith's eyes widened, and I could see him start to become a little red in the cheeks up to his ears. _You better feel bad!_

"You got mud all over her?!" Prince Roberto was slightly irritated. "And you don't even remember? Shame on you, Keithster." He wagged his finger at him. "I would have taken her shopping, or something to make up for it."

"We gave her a credit card to buy something new." He defended himself.

"Really? That's pretty impersonal." Prince Glenn added.

"We were in a hurry to get here for the meeting." Prince Keith answered with a huff and walked off.

"You guys made him feel bad." Prince Edward said.

"I agree." Prince Joshua finally said.

"Did you get something new, Phoenix?" Prince Edward asked.

"No, but I was able to get my jacket to the cleaners in time to save it, so I didn't need a new one." I told him honestly.

"Why wouldn't you just get a new one?" Prince Joshua asked.

"Because, the jacket was a gift from my mother for my birthday." I answered simply. "Even if it were to look the same, it wouldn't have meant the same thing to me." I seemed to have stumped some of the princes, because they remained quiet. With the lull in conversation, the women waiting around us took that moment to start swarming again, asking for dances.

_I'll take this as my cue to leave._ I walked over to the refreshment table. _Hmm? What to eat?_ As I was about to start picking some food when I heard a noise behind me. _What?_ I looked toward the noise.

The twins were motioning for me to come over to them. I walked over to them and acted like I wasn't talking to them. "What?" I whispered.

"Your Uncle would like a word with you upstairs." Onni said quietly, as Tarmo pointed up to the entrance. I could see Uncle there watching me.

"Okay." I said as I walked away from them up the stairs. "Yes?" I asked as I approached. Uncle made a silencing motion with his finger to his lips. Then motioned for me to follow him. _What is he up to?_

I followed silently as he led me away from the party down a few halls. I was startled when he stopped and spun around on me.

"You've been doing well! Except for that spill in front of the princes. I'm pleased!" Uncle through his arms around me, and gave me a squeeze. "And you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Uncle. I'm glad I'm doing well." I said with a smile.

"Phoenix, just know that when you want to leave and go back to your room to change, you may. Just let one of the boys know that you're ready to leave, and we'll be on the jet back to Noreric." He patted my head.

"Ok, I will." I smiled and nodded.

"Good girl. I'll see you later." Uncle gave me one last smile before starting back for the party. I followed with a good distance between us. Once I was familiar with my surroundings, I went to the lady's room, to give Uncle more time before reentering the party. No one could get any ideas about how close Uncle and I were. If anyone asked, my parents are family friends of his, I came to this area for college, and he's watching over me, like an Uncle; which is practically the truth, just leaving out the biggest part.

I looked out to see the princes finishing up their dance for the current song. _Not like they're going to ask me_. So I started back for the food table to resume my earlier disrupted plan of attack.

But before I could get back to the table I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then a male voice, "Excuse me, but would you honor me with a dance?"

I turned to see none other than...

**So this is going to be the starting point for all other stories concerning Phoenix. The first story is out. It's called "Phoenix and the Beast" and it's a crossover, so it will be a little harder to find. Please, please, review! I would love to hear your comments.:)**


End file.
